Gunman
Blasters, combustion fire arms, sound canons, they're all guns to you, and you use them to the best of their ability. Gunman Features Elemental Ammo (11): As a minor action, you are able to apply a level of the elemental weapon property to your weapon. This lasts until the end of the encounter or you dismiss it. If your weapon already has level of the elemental property, this ability stacks with those levels. Drill ammo (15): A minor action, you are able to apply a level of the bore weapon property to your weapon. This lasts until the end of the encounter or you dismiss it. If your weapon already has levels of the bore weapon property, this ability stacks with those levels Dreadful shot (19): Once per day, as a standard action, you are able to apply tier -1 (minimum 1) levels of the Bane weapon property to your weapon. This lasts tier+1 rounds before you return to normal ammo packs. Gunman powers: Level 11 At-will powers Extremity shot You quickly fire your weapon into the foes foot At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Ranged 2 Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2w damage, and the opponent is slowed (save ends) Speed draw You draw, fire, and holster rapidly At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 2w damage. If the foe's speed is lower than yours, he is dazed until the start of his turn. Level 11 Encounter powers: Dance! You fire rapidly over an area Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon, Shout Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Speed-3 vs Reaction Hit: 3w damage. For every struck creature, you deal an additional 2 damage. SPECIAL: On crit, you apply the effects of Extremity shot to all struck creatures. On your knees! You fire two shots into an opponents knees. Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon, Shout Standard Action Ranged 10 Primary Target: One creature in range Primary Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 1w damage and the opponent is slowed for 3 rounds. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Same as primary Hit: 1w damage. If the first attack hit, the opponent is knocked prone, if the first attack missed, the opponent is slowed for three rounds. SPECIAL: if both attacks hit, you deal an additional damage die. Level 14 Utility powers Reach for the sky! You draw on an enemy. Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon, Shout Standard Action Shout Target: up to tier creatures in range Effect: The enemies must roll a save. On failure, you inflict two stages of fear and the enemy is restrained, standing in place with their hands in the air. (save ends) Hi-ex round You load a high explosive round Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action personal Effect: your next ranged attack becomes an area burst 4 at the point of impact. Level 16 Daily powers Automatic Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Line 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4w damage, and enemies are pushed back tier squares. Scatter gun Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Cone 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4w damage. Enemies within 2 squares of you suffer an additional damage die. Level 20 Ultimate power The big guns Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Fullround Action Ultimate beam 12 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6w damage. For every struck enemy, you gain a surge. Knock all struck foes prone Miss: For each missed enemy, you gain a +1 circumstance bonus to hit against the remaining targets. If you miss all enemies, your chosen daily is recharged.